


About matching bruises and first kisses 🍒

by cosmicstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Comedy, Drunk Kisses, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Jackson is the party host, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Partying, Slice of Life, but we love them, changjin - Freeform, honestly changjin are kinda dumb, panicked gay hyunjin, side seunglix, they're kind of rivals?, who is surprised tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicstay/pseuds/cosmicstay
Summary: Hyunjin was staring holes into the bottle that decided to stop right in front of him. He was scared to look up again, already feeling the sharp gaze of Seo Changbin lingering on him. Did he already mention that alcohol, party games, and Changbin weren’t a good combination?♠After the first-semester mentor program ended, Hyunjin and Changbin have fallen out of contact. People around campus even thought they'd grow to be rivals now since Hyunjin's popularity rose immensely after the dance showcase. He was a mysterious guy to the public, being shy on the outside but passionate and mesmerizing on stage. Everyone talked bout the dark rapper and the mysterious dancer, but not only because of their popularity and seemingly rivalry.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	About matching bruises and first kisses 🍒

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my one and only soulmate-stay. ♥  
> Happy (belated) birthday!

If there was a possibility to just dissolve into thin air, Hyunjin would take it without a second thought. Why the hell did he even agree in the first place to visit the dorm party of the exchange students?

Oh yeah, right, because Seungmin( _formerly know was Hyunjins roommate and bestie, but he really wasn't sure about this right now_ ), didn't want to go alone, but not going and missing the chance to bond with his crush Felix was not an option. So Hyunjin agreed, thinking that a chill night out with his friends and some drinks wasn't too bad to get his mind off of school work for a second.

After that God damn bottle stopped right in front of him, choosing him to be the second partner of the current pairing for 7 minutes in heaven, he wished he would've never come. Or at least to have enough brain left to not play a game where his college “rival” was a part. He spoke from experience when he said that alcohol, party games, and Changbin are not a good combination.

♠

They met for the first time as roommates in their college’s mentor program. Students who start their first year would be rooming with a second or third-year student, who'd be able to help them around campus, get used to living in an unknown town and such things. This program is only scheduled for the first semester, after that, you'll get to room with someone from your year with a similar major and minor choice.

(Seungmin and Hyunjin shared their minor in photography and were delighted when they got the notice of them being roommates after the first semester ends.)

So when Hyunjin met Changbin for the first time, knowing he was a senior, he really tried to not be intimidated. Changbin was this cool 2nd-year music production major, with kind of a dark aura around him and was known for his sharp rap flows. It's the gossip about the cool college kids you get told at orientation days. Reading Changbin's name on this room card maybe made his heart flutter a bit.

It turned out, that Changbin was everything but dark and intimidating. If Hyunjin didn't attend some of the underground rap events Changbin and his friends were performing at, he wouldn't even have believed that this boy could lit up a whole town on fire with his verses. Both girls and boys were pining over the mysterious boy, but for Hyunjin Changbin would always be messy bed hair paired with glasses, tons of late-night coffees, scribbled lyrics all over the walls, and the adorable habit of cuddling his favorite plushie at night. Changbin was a leather jacket by day and sweater paws at night kinda guy.

Changbin was there for him when he was homesick. He was right by his side when he hurt his ankle during dance practice, carrying him to the nurses without a second thought. He was there when Hyunjin absolutely slew his end semester performance, beaming proudly for the younger boy who got over his first shyness about even practicing in front of someone else to fully feeling himself and the music on stage.

After that performance, Hyunjin was the topic on campus. It seemed like everyone suddenly fell in love with the pretty boy. He had turned some heads before as well, but now people actively tried to get close to him, mesmerized by his beauty and dance skills. He knew people liked to fuck around but he wasn't up to it. He loved his calm and somewhat settled college routine.

He still wonders up to this day, why their friendship broke one day. Maybe it was because of Hyunjin's sudden rise in popularity and the fact that people now jokingly said Changbin had a rival. Both never thought of it like that tho. Maybe it was because of that accident at the first college party both attended together.

♠

His first-ever college party was the one celebrating the end of his first semester. He still remembers how he buzzed with excitement about this party the whole week, to a point where Changbin and Seungmin were simultaneously groaning about what the frick Hyunjin should wear and reassuring him that he even would look stunning wearing a trash bag. And they were right: as soon as Hyunjin arrived at the party location all attention was on him - though he couldn’t properly cope with it, being a little shy by nature. Alcohol, however, did help to loosen up a lot.

Which is why he ended up playing a lot of drunk games with his friends. Seungmin did go home early that night, so Hyunjin stuck to Changbin (since they were roommates it was only natural to go home together, wasn’t it?) and both found themselves playing spin the bottle with other 2nd and 3rd years. It was a stupid little game, going from “What’s your most embarrassing secret” over to drawing with your nose on someone’s back to drink a glass of ketchup and sitting on people’s laps. The group basically covered the whole spectrum of truths and dares the game had to offer and it didn’t take long until the first spicier dare was spoken when the bottle chose Changbin and Hyunjin, the two most wanted and pined after boys on this campus. Of course, they had to kiss each other. Heavens know why, but the whole round was super excited to see that.

Hyunjin actually doesn’t remember a lot about the incident, being a whole giggly mess, not realizing how nervous Changbin was, that he was swallowing heavily and kinda stunned at how close Hyunjin was leaning in out of all sudden? The only things Hyunjin remembered clear as day was him leaning closer, the giggles dying down in his throat when he and Changbin locked eyes following by a sharp, sudden pain. What should’ve been a simple kiss between two drunk friends ended up to be the most talked-about party story on their campus.

Felix, an incredible dancer from Hyunjins dance class, yet one of the clumsiest persons on earth, lost his balance whilst trying to get up and accidentally pushed Hyunjin, which then resulted in Hyunjin and Changbin painfully smacking their heads together. And if this wasn’t bad enough, both had matching bruises on their foreheads for the following week. It was one of the most awkward weeks Hyunjin ever spent on campus, that was for sure. But Hyunjin wasn’t worried about the bruise so much, he was more worried about the sudden awkwardness and stiffness between him and Changbin. Goddammit, they used to have cuddly movie nights, and suddenly Changbin wasn’t even properly hugging him anymore. Something felt off, even tho he couldn’t name it. Maybe it was just because their time as roommates was about to end. The closer Hyunjins dorm move came, the more distant Changbin became. Yeah, probably that was the reason.

Hyunjin never really got the answer, after he moved in with Seungmin he kinda lost contact with Changbin, being now located on the other side of the campus. Even tho it was convenient for him, being closer to the practice rooms and photography studios, it also meant he wouldn’t run into Changbin by choice, knowing the music department was located in a totally different corner of the campus.

But sometimes, life is like that. Sometimes, friends are supposed to stay for only a season and even tho Hyunjin was sad about it, he treasured the memories he made with Changbin.

♠

So, here we are.

Hyunjin felt like he was having a Deja Vu or something like that - why on earth did he even let Felix drag him into this stupid game? 7 minutes in heaven seemed like a chill, laidback game at first. Having fate decide two people, putting them into a closet for 7 minutes and waiting if anything would happen whilst chilling, talking about nonsense, and sipping on their drinks. Nothing to fear for. So far, the bottle never stopped anywhere near Hyunjin and he kinda felt safe.

From four pairings two have come back giggling like that was the funniest shit ever, one girl shying away flustered afterward, leaving her best friend confused in the closet, and the last pair just quietly stole themselves away to find a more private space. Hyunjin was drinking his beer lazily, not really paying attention to the other players. He knew some faces but he just really didn’t care a lot. He was just getting hotter by any minute, opening up some buttons of his shirt and deeply wishing he hadn’t decided to wear skinny jeans. He was looking around the room, desperately searching for a window to open, totally missing who was spinning the bottle.

“Holy fuck, _Hyunjin_.”

Felix’s voice almost sounded like a deep growl and got Hyunjin back to actually pay attention to the game. Confused he turned towards Felix, who was staring at him with an open mouth, realizing something was up since the younger boy was shifting his gaze from the bottle to him and back. He tried to gulp down his nervosity, he really did, when he slowly dropped his gaze from his friend to the bottle in the middle of the ground. It was pointing at him.

But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was, that the whole room fell silent in an instant as if everyone was holding their breaths. When Hyunjin looked up, he knew why. The fact, that a stupid game had decided to match him with Changbin yet again, made him feel hot and cold at the same time. He was stunned. He didn’t even realize that Changbin had joined the game. This was a joke, wasn’t it?

Hyunjin was staring holes into the bottle that decided to stop right in front of him. He was scared to look up again, already feeling the sharp gaze of Seo Changbin lingering on him. Did Hyunjin already mention that alcohol, party games, and Changbin weren’t a good combination?

Changbin looked good, not gonna lie. He recently died his hair into a dark grey, rocking a smudged eyeliner look with a completely black outfit that highlighted the leather jacket Hyunjin loved so much. Even if Hyunjin knew how soft the rapper was in his free time, he couldn’t help to feel a little intimidated. It has been months that he last spotted the older across the campus, and he didn’t even get the chance to say hi. Still stunned and not daring to make a move Hyunjin tried to process what just happened when Changbin was getting up and coming toward him. A gentle tuck at this shirt from the side was enough for Hyunjin to snap back into reality ( _Thanks to Felix for saving him of being an even bigger idiot here_ ). He stumbled to get up, quickly dusting off his pants whilst Changbin walked across him, taking the chance to grab him at the wrist towards the closet. Jackson, who was in charge of locking the closet already stood right next to it, opening up the door widely. Hyunjin was nervous, the space looked super tight. At least they emptied the closet beforehand, else there wouldn’t even have been enough space for a single person, let alone two.

Hyunjin looked back over his shoulder, catching a slightly worried look of Felix who still tried to cheer him up, before turning back to Jackson. Everyone else seemed to be excited. After all, the two hottest and most loved guys were about to spend 7 minutes in extremely close proximity.

“You know the drill boys. You can do whatever you want in there, no limits as long as there is consent. The only rule is, that we’ll open the door after exactly 7 minutes. Have fun!” With a slight shove, he ushered both inside, Hyunjin going first. Somehow Changbin had turned him so he was facing the door, going backward until his back hit the wall. He saw a playful glint in Jackson’s eyes before said man basically pushed Changbin into Hyunjins arms and closing the doors, an audible click came from locking the door and the boys were engulfed in darkness.

It was weird. No one of them spoke, and Hyunjin tried to keep his breaths shallow, ignoring how fast his heart was suddenly racing. Changbin tried to get back a bit of his own balance with Hyunjin supporting his arms, but there was barely any space left between them and the walls. Letting out a heavy sigh Changbin settled to put his arms next to Hyunjin on the wall to keep himself from falling.

It kinda felt like a weird rom-com, both trapped in each other's personal space, trying to give each other as much space as possible and failing horribly.

Their knees were constantly touching and every shifting resulted in their tights pressing into each other. When Changbin tried to reposition himself, his left arm slid down the wall, brushing Hyunjins waist before settling next to his hip, leaving the poor boy feeling set on fire where the older touched him. The air around them was heavy but not in a bad way. It was like they were taking in the presence of each other fully as if they had been drained completely before. Hyunjin just now realized how much he missed the scent of Changbins perfume. It was a deep, musky scent, which was warm and oddly comforting. Back in the days when they shared a room, this exact same sent was always faintly lingering in the air. He missed the way this scent made him feel at home. Maybe he just missed Changbin.

The realization struck him hard at that moment and being so close to each other suddenly made him feel tingly all over. He fucking missed the older so much. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of everything. The way Changbins muscular thighs subtly pressed against his legs, one step further and his leg would slip between his own, he was aware of the fact that his hip kind of pressed against Changbin's hand. He was aware of the fact that Changbin wasn’t looking up, he held his head low, seemingly not knowing what to do. He felt his hot breath fanning over his slightly exposed chest. He was feeling hot and fuzzy, he wanted to run away as far as he could and wanted this moment to never end at the same time.

“I’ve missed you.”

Before he even realized, those words had slipped out of his mouth, causing Changbin to snap out of his trance. Hyunjin breathed in sharply, realizing what he just said. Heck, they haven’t talked in months because Changbin suddenly started ghosting him, and _this_ was the first thing he’d say?

Good fucking job Hwang Hyunjin, you _dumbass_.

_[♠ Mood Board ♥](https://twitter.com/cosmicstay/status/1270766734388101124?s=20) _


End file.
